The storage of Christmas lights from one Christmas to another is a common household problem. At the end of a Christmas holiday, Christmas decorations are taken down and placed in storage until they are again needed in the succeeding year. Among the decorations placed into storage are stringers of indoor and outdoor Christmas lights. It is common to store Christmas lights by wrapping them around any inexpensive rigid object, such as a piece of wood or a roll of newspaper. It is not uncommon that those rigid objects all have different shapes and sizes, and the inconsistencies between the various objects used to wrap Christmas lights further complicates the difficulty of storing Christmas lights. It would be desirable to provide a device for storing Christmas lights that would be inexpensive, would be stored in a minimum of space, and could be easily marketed during the Christmas season.
A typical stringer of electric lights has a length of wire with male electric connector at one end, and a female electric connector on the opposite end such that the lights can be connected end to end.
A device suitable for receiving a length of electric Christmas lights would also be suitable for retaining a length of electrical extension having male and female electric connectors at the ends thereof.